This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by Michael Striem and Terry Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ is characterized by producing early ripening, round berries with uniform red colored berry skin. The berries of ‘Sugrathirtysix’ have high sugar content and a mild, sweet Muscat flavor. A cluster of ‘Sugrathirtysix’ fruit has good attachment, but is not as compact as those of other comparable varieties.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘97001-198-219’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘93018-070-024’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2001 by Michael Striem and Terry Bacon. The date of first sowing was July 2002, and the date of first flowering was May 2004.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ was first asexually propagated in December 2005, in Wasco, Kern County, Cailf., by Michael Striem using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ resembles its seed parent ‘97001-198-219’ (unpatented) in many characteristics, such as the same mild Muscat flavor and early ripening time, but differs from its seed parent in that it has red rather than black, larger, more uniform berries. Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtysix’ is similarly productive, but the cluster structure is somewhat larger and longer with wider shoulders.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ resembles its pollen parent ‘93018-070-024’ (unpatented) in many characteristics, such as the same firmness. Additionally, similar to its pollen parent, ‘Sugrathirtysix’ has a good attachment of the berries. Unlike its pollen parent, the skin of the fruit is thinner and bite not as crunchy, but rather juicy. ‘Sugrathirtysix’ has a more uniform berry shape than its pollen parent with a mild Muscat flavor. The new variety also differs from its pollen parent in that the berries of the pollen parent are much smaller (approximately 2.3 gr.) whereas those of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ are larger (approximately 3.4 gr.). Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtysix’ ripens approximately two weeks before the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ ripens early in the season, about seven to ten days before ‘Flame Seedless’ (a standard public non-patented variety) and about two months before ‘Sugranineteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,088).
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ resembles the comparable variety U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,088, otherwise known as ‘Sugranineteen’, in its red color and sweet flavor. However, ‘Sugrathirtysix’ develops a mild muscat flavor unlike ‘Sugranineteen’. The berries of ‘Sugrathirtysix’ are naturally smaller (approximately 3.4 gr. vs. approximately 5.6 gr.) and ripen about two months earlier. Clusters of ‘Sugrathirtysix’ are much smaller, and not as compact as those of ‘Sugranineteen’ (approximately 281 gr. vs. over 1000 gr. respectively).
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtysix’ differs from the variety ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented) in that ‘Sugrathirtysix’ has a uniform red color, is more productive, has a larger natural berry size (approximately 3.6 gr. vs. approximately 2.5 gr. of the natural performance) and ripens about six weeks earlier. In addition, the berries of ‘Sugrathirtysix’ are firmer and have better attachment to the cluster's stem.
The new ‘Sugrathirtysix’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the described above may occur with changes in growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variations.